Pequeños suspiros
by pekopochi
Summary: [Host!AU] Kise Ryouta se muda a Tokyo para seguir el camino del modelaje, cree que la vida es simple y que la suerte está a su favor, pero todo comienza a cambiar a causa de diferentes sucesos en su nueva vida. Kise/Kuroko AoMomo(más parejas a lo largo de la historia). ¡Cap 1 UP!
1. Introducción

¡Hola!

Hace bastante tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un fic de knb, pero ahora tuve el impulso así que simplemente escribí y aquí está, lo publicaré enseguida porque sino, nunca lo haré, haha.

Antes que nada, cuando me refiero a un **Host!Au**, es algo así como en un host club, esos locales en japón en donde van mujeres o hombres y eligen a un anfitrión para que los acompañe durante la noche, no sé si me explico. Además no hace falta aclarar en que me alejaré bastante de la realidad, haha.

Pareja principal: **Kise/Kuroko** y más de las cuales aún no estoy muy segura ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ, pero pase lo que pase, recuerden: La pareja principal es** Kikuro**, repito, **Kise/kuroko.**

Los personajes de Kuroko no basket no me pertenecen.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Pequeños suspiros.<strong>

_Introducción_

Levantó su mano izquierda a la altura del corazón, con la palma de ella en dirección al cielo, extendió sus dedos protegidos con unos guantes color rosa para observar como los pequeños copos de nieve caían y se desvanecían sobre ella. El invierno en Tokio se encontraba en todo su esplendor, y a causa de ello protegía su cabello con una gorra de lana color vainilla pues las pequeñas ventiscas comenzaban a aumentar su intensidad.

Antes de continuar con su caminata observó ahora los guantes que llevaba puestos y sonrió para sí, vaya que las chicas le tenían aprecio, tanto como la gorra y los guantes fueron hechos a mano por una de ellas quien se los obsequió. Entró a una cafetería agradecido por la joven, sino fuera por ella, tendría que haber comprado un par de ellos y precisamente no tenía dinero para esos gastos. Al entrar a la cafetería se quedó de pie en la entrada a la vez que sacaba su móvil y marcó el número de su manager.

_-¡Has llamado justo en el momento en que pensaba en ti! –se escucho al otro lado de la línea._

- Oh –rió- bueno, somos dos, yo también pensaba en ti, querida.

- _Es por trabajo, tonto –susurró la voz femenina-, te he conseguido una sesión de fotos y un casting para aparecer de extra en un programa de televisión, antes de que digas algo sobre el papel de extra, básicamente te tienes que sentar allí y ellos te enfocarán casi todo el programa, es algo muy bueno además que la paga es excelente para no hacer mucho._

-No sabes lo mucho que me alegra, no sé como agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí desde que llegue Tokio…

-_Tú eres suficiente para agradecerme, Ryouta._

-Entonces me adelantaré al apartamento –mencionó en tono juguetón.

_-Pues tendrás que jugar solo, pese a que podríamos estar solos los dos…ah dios, ¡Perdón Ryouta!, hoy tendré que trabajar hasta tarde en la agencia, no sé a qué hora volveré, si deseas puedes pedir comida._

-Ah, está bien, bye bye.

_-Bye bye, pequeño._

-Bueno, otro día solo –susurró para luego irse.

Hacía un par de meses desde que Kise Ryouta de veinte años de edad se mudó a Tokyo para vivir de forma definitiva y comenzar a ser independiente. Sus ansias de crecer fuera de su pueblo natal y la televisión lo motivaron para dar el gran paso. Toda su adolescencia trabajó para pagar su boleto de viaje y su vida por un tiempo en la gran ciudad, claro que la mayoría de su dinero fue gastado incluso antes de que terminara la preparatoria.

En un comienzo no tenía claro cómo iba a sobrevivir y precisamente qué era lo que iba a hacer en Tokyo, pero una de las chicas con la que salía en preparatoria le dio la idea del modelaje, pues era _alto y guapo_. Y así fue, en el día de su viaje, conoció a una mujer con la cual coqueteo de forma descarada y para su suerte resultó ser de una agencia de talentos y desde ese día, ha vivido con ella hasta que él pueda juntar algo más de dinero e irse. Claro que los coqueteos pasaron a mayores, involucrando al joven rubio en un romance con una mujer quince años mayor.

La suerte era su mejor amiga, se decía el joven. Si bien la mujer se le apetecía, no era su intención mantener esa relación cada vez más seria con la mujer, no le gustaba pensar que estaba con ella por conveniencia, pero cada día esa palabra era la descripción exacta de la relación. La mujer tenía una hija, para Kise, _una versión más joven _de tan sólo quince años de edad. Para él, cada día era más difícil vivir con esa _niña hormonal_ que al pasar de los meses se veía más dispuesta a captar _su_ atención.

Ese día, era la ocasión que tenía él y su adorada manager para pasar tiempo a solas, la hija de esta estaría en una pijamada con sus amigas y tendrían la noche libre para hacer lo que _quisieran. _Pero todo se arruinó cuando su amante fue arrastrada a un día de sobre carga en el trabajo.

Al entrar al apartamento que compartían se quitó la gorra y los guantes dejándolos sobre la mesa. El lugar no era demasiado lujoso pero sí tenía sus comodidades, de las cuales no tuvo la oportunidad de disfrutar en su lejano hogar. En verdad estaba muy agradecido de como estaba yendo su vida en Tokyo, desde el primer día tuvo todo en orden, con esa mujer no había sufrido la soledad que puede ocasionar una ciudad tan grande y tampoco había experimentado la desesperación y la pobreza de una persona recién llegada sin conocer a nadie. En un gesto de apreció, como siempre, le envió un beso a una fotografía de su manager que se encontraba en el salón.

-Siempre me he preguntado por qué haces eso –comentó una voz sus espaldas.

Kise se volteó y vio a la chica que se encontraba allí, era la hija de su amate.

-¡No me des esos sustos! –chilló el rubio.

-Que sensible eres, Kise –rió la chica mientras se soltaba el cabello-. ¿Y mi madre?

-Es probable que no llegue hasta la madrugada, ¿y tú qué haces aquí?

-Es mi hogar ¿o no?

-Me refiero, ¿qué no deberías estar fuera por hoy?

-Nope, se ha suspendido, así que veo que la suerte está de mi lado esta vez.

Kise sabía a lo que se refería.

Hace un par de semanas había ocurrido un_ incidente. _Fue algo simple, pequeño y de poca duración pero bastó para romper los limites y dejar en claro lo que podría pasar en un futuro, la chica sin pudor y remordimiento alguno le plantó un pequeño beso como despedida, simple pero con un mensaje claro: "Estoy interesada en ti". Sí Kise habría sido un joven maduro, hablaría con la madre de la chica que era lo que se podría decir su actual "novia" y detendría todo en el acto, pero no fue así. Simplemente se quedo callado, mordiéndose el labio inferior lamentándose por su poca determinación.

Y ahora estaban solos, sin la presencia amenazadora de la madre.

-No te preocupes, _no soy virgen._

Kise sonrió. Sí ya estaba en esa situación, no podía hacer nada más que dejarse llevar.

La hija de su manager era de estatura media, de mirada soñadora y de un cutis suave, su sonrisa podría cautivar hasta el mismo diablo, poseía una cintura pequeña que se complementaba con sus pechos de volumen mediano, era preciosa. Kise apartó un mechón del cabello castaño de ésta, le acarició el rostro disculpándose con quién sabe quién, la beso de forma delicada, la acercó hacia su cuerpo mientras la abrazaba lentamente, cuando se separaron, la chica sonrojada solo pudo suspirar, pese a su actitud atrevida se encontraba nerviosa. El joven de veinte años encontró adorable su actitud por lo que la volvió a besar al tiempo en que lentamente la recostaba sobre el sillón, los besos siguieron, dando paso a más caricias, a que la chica se desprendiera de su vestido y Kise de su chaqueta, todo era tierno y lento, con la madre de la joven, pensó, era más apasionado y rápido.

Un ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, un ruido de una puerta.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¡Sorpresa, he podido regresar más temprano!

Se escuchó el saludo de una voz conocida por él, y por la chica recostada sobre el sillón _bajo_ él.

_Oh mierda._

Los pasos se acercaron y se detuvieron en un instante. Hubo un silencio momentáneo.

La voz amable de la mujer cambió de un segundo a otro.

-Kise Ryouta, ¿Por qué mierda se encuentra mi hija semidesnuda?

El rubio no pensó en mejor respuesta: _Esto no es lo que parece, ella me provocó._

Salto del sillón alejándose rápidamente, la chica se vistió, sus piernas temblaban más que nunca pero eso no impidió a que corriera a su habitación. La mujer tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.

-¿Te provocó? –dijo al fin riendo-, ¿te provocó?

-S- -Sí –tartamudeó.

-¡Tiene unos putos quince años Ryuota! ¡Tú eres el adulto aquí, mierda!, vete, ¡Vete de aquí!, recoge lo que puedas antes que te mate, vete, VETE.

La mirada de la mujer era de enojo puro, su instinto maternal fue más fuerte que el de una mujer con el corazón roto por un romance fallido. Kise intento explicarse de forma pobre y vana, no tenía mucho que decir, no tenía argumentos a su favor. No le quedó otra de ir a la habitación de los invitados y recoger sus pertenencias, un poco de ropa, su laptop y un par de libros, no tuvo tiempo para más. La mujer entró en la habitación y levantó la maleta del chico para luego salir de esta, Kise alarmado la siguió.

-Tu tiempo se acabo –susurró la mujer mientras abría la puerta de su hogar-. Me duele, Kise, que hayas jugado con nosotras.

-No jugué con nadie –se excuso con un puchero infantil-. No me eches, por favor.

-Tome una mala decisión contigo, Kise. –lo empujó a fuera-. Tus contratos con la agencia quedaran nulos, y me voy a encargar personalmente de joderte por un buen tiempo.

Su ahora ex manager le cerró la puerta en la cara.

El frío que hacía en ese momento era demasiado para él, se lamentó de olvidar su gorra y guantes que dejó sobre la mesa. Se lamento por lo débil e imbécil que era.

Eran apenas la siete de la tarde, pese a la hora, ya se encontraba oscuro y sólo los focos iluminaban las calles que cada vez más invadían los trabajadores y parejas que compartían sombrillas para esquivar la nieve.

La nieve comenzó a caer sin discreción sobre su cabello rubio, humedeciéndolo y haciendo que el chico se estremeciera. Con tristeza en su rostro se sentó sobre la única banca libre que encontró, la mayoría era compartida por parejas.

-Las mujeres son terribles –susurró-, siempre termino mal por ellas.

Cerró los ojos auto convenciéndose que él no tenía culpa alguna.

-_A quién engaño_ –pensó quitado la nieve su cabello con la mano desnuda- es mí culpa –dijo en voz alta.

-Claro que debe ser tú culpa –canturreó una voz que no oía hace mucho tiempo-. Dudo que las mujeres sean el problema, _Ki-chan._

_Continuará._

* * *

><p>No sabía que el capítulo introductorio quedaría tan corto, intentaré compensarlo en el próximo. Creo que se notó mi ansiedad en publicar el fic pronto, siento que todo sucedió muy rápido hehe.<p>

Ya saben, si desean, dejen sus comentarios.

¡Nos leemos en el próx capítulo!


	2. Vieja amistad

**Pequeños Suspiros.**

_Capítulo 01 "Vieja amistad"_

_..._

El frío ya comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando escuchó una voz conocida frente a él, levanto la mirada que hace poco tenía perdida en el pavimento gris que cubría la calle, pudiendo divisar a la figura que caminaba unos pasos más hacia él, acortando sus distancias. Su cabello rosa protegido con una sombrilla color blanco se meneaba de un lado a otro, la chica descubrió su boca de la bufanda de polar y le dedico una sonrisa amable. Kise se sorprendió al verla, no pudo ocultarlo al abrir sus ojos a más no poder e intentar decir una palabra, habían pasado unos cuantos años desde que había visto a la chica por última vez.

–¡¿Momoicchi?! –exclamó.

– ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?, está comenzando a nevar –ante su obvia afirmación la chica soltó una pequeña risa observando el suelo, notando que había un bolso que acompañaba el rubio–, ¿Y eso?

Kise no supo si se trataba de alguna salvación enviada del cielo, o de un castigo. No tenía muchas alternativas así que inevitablemente unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a aparecer en sus ojos y sin pensarlo le lloriqueó a la chica que lo ayudara, ella, sin entender nada le invitó a entrar a una cafetería cercana.

La chica en cuestión era Momoi Satsuki, una antigua compañera de clase en primaria, fue un periodo de tiempo en donde los padres de la chica se mudaron al pueblo en donde el rubio vivía, estuvieron juntos por un par de años, pero aún así lograron cultivar una pequeña amistad que logró perdurar hasta el día de hoy. No se veían, pero de vez en cuando hablaban por teléfono y se escribían sobre cosas totalmente irrelevantes, nunca conversaban de algo realmente serio.

Entraron al café más cercano, el local estaba decorado de una en forma que hacía que luciera cálido, las paredes adornadas con diferentes cuadros y fotografías de diferentes lugares del mundo, pintadas color damasco y luz tenue lo que lograba que se complementara con la calefacción haciéndolo el refugio perfecto en contra de la nieve. Se sentaron en una mesa ubicada en un rincón, cerca de la ventana en donde podían seguir observando los copos de nieve caer. Momoi pidió un té y un trozo de tarta, Kise solamente agua.

–Estoy sorprendido –Habló Kise por primera vez luego de que se sentaran–, has crecido mucho Momoicchi, de verdad estoy impresionado.

–No eres quién para decirlo, tú estás muchísimo más alto, pensé que te ibas a quedar pequeño para siempre, eras más bajito que yo –rió por debajo.

–¡La pubertad hace muchas cosas!–se defendió–. Por cierto, ¿Qué haces aquí en Tokyo?

–El trabajo de mi padre es muy cambiante sabes, pero hace un tiempo que nos asentamos definitivamente aquí, el próximo año quiero comenzar a estudiar, así que me estoy preparando, ¿y tú?

– ¡Oh! –Kise abrió sus ojos como si recordase algo–, ¡Nunca te lo dije!, hace unos meses llegué aquí, bueno… eh…

La chica arqueó una ceja mientras que el rubio comenzaba a sonreír de manera forzada. A ese momento, llegó el joven camarero con los pedidos, con suavidad los dejó sobre la mesa, posicionó la bandeja frente a él mientras observaba a Kise por unos segundos antes de hablar y volver a preguntar si en verdad no deseaba nada más que agua. El rubio con una sonrisa simple le dio las gracias y dijo que no. La verdad era que daría su vida en ese momento para probar un bocado del pastel que su amiga había ordenado, se moría de hambre pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en gastar sus fondos en peligro en un trozo de tarta.

Momoi observó a su amigo de infancia con atención. La verdad que los rasgos suaves del chico de primaria que conoció, habían madurado convirtiéndolo en un guapo joven. Quizás el único contra que podría presentar era su personalidad un poco cargosa que en ocasiones podía presentar. Al notar que los ojos color miel del rubio se iluminaron al ver la tarta se preguntó por qué no había pedido una, las opciones que aparecieron en su mente fueron dos; Estaba cuidando la línea o simplemente no tenía dinero. Suspiró de forma pesada mientras llevaba el tenedor hacia la tarta y cortaba un poco para ofrecerle a su compañero. El chico se llevó la mano detrás de la nunca mientras reía y acercaba su boca al pedazo de tarta incrustado en el tenedor, abrió su boca deslizando sin tocar con sus labios el objeto metálico y empujando hacia su boca con los dientes el pedazo de tarta de fresa dentro de ella.

–A cambio de ese trozo –Momoi sonrió un poco–, deberás contarme sinceramente que ocurre contigo.

Kise suspiró, no tenía que ocultar detalles con ella, hablar con alguien sobre sus problemas podría ser terapéutico y quizás podría recibir algún tipo de ayuda por parte de la chica de cabello rosa. Y así lo hizo, habló sin parar de su aventura en Tokyo desde que se subió al tren hasta que fue echado del departamento en el cual había estado viviendo por unos meses.

A medida en que hablaba, podía distinguir lo estúpido que fueron sus acciones, sobre todo, cuando intentó inculpar a la adolescente, eso sí que había estado mal, sí él fuera su ex novia, quizás habría hecho algo muchísimo peor sí alguien se comportaba así con él y con su hija. Mierda, pensó. ¿Cómo fue que ocurrió algo así? Sí, la chica era bella, pero era la hija de lo que en ese momento se suponía que era su novia. Su relación en ese momento no tenía nombre, pero no por eso era algo que se debía tomar a la ligera, es más, apreciaba la relación que mantenía con esa mujer, pues ella era lo único que tenía en Tokyo. Fue una horrible ruptura, se sentía mal por ello, pero en el fondo de su corazón se sentía aliviado, al parecer, esos perfectos meses de convivencia habrían terminado abruptamente de una u otra forma.

–Tengo que disculparme –Se recostó sobre la mesa mientras cerraba sus ojos.

Momoi suspiró nuevamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento y con la palma extendida golpeó la cabeza de Kise de un lado a otro, dos veces.

– Creo que deberás esperar un poco antes de que eso ocurra –Murmuró antes de sentarse nuevamente-, al no ser que… ¿No me digas que quieres volver con ella?

– Eso no estaría bien, yo no me perdonaría, no me gustaría que me engañaran…

– Bueno, no podría culparte –La chica se tomó una pausa–, todos cometemos ciertos errores que van en contra de nuestras… ¿Cómo decirlo? Nuestra forma de ser, leyes, o moral ¡Ya sabes!, supongo que este fue el tuyo.

–Era mi manager –Se quejó– ¿Acaso no pude pensarlo mejor?, me dijo que se encargaría de joderme o algo así.

–¡Por Dios Ki-chan! –Exclamó–, te han dejado sin trabajo y hogar, de alguna forma me parece algo divertido.

–¡Momoicchi!, que cruel –Se acomodo sobre el asiento nuevamente recargando su espalda en él.

–Me gustaría poder ayudarte con alojamiento –se encogió de hombros–, pero mis padres no aceptarán a un chico que no conocen quedarse en casa.

–Tenía esperanzas contigo –Sonrió con preocupación–, tengo dinero ahorrado con un par de trabajos que hice modelando, podré pagar un hotel barato por un tiempo.

– ¿¡Ya has salido en alguna revista!? –Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron–, ¿Cuál? ¿Cuál?

– Presté mis manos –Dijo en un hilo de voz apenas audible.

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Que presté mis manos, modelé brazaletes, guantes, accesorios para manos.

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron al momento en que comenzó a reír de una forma más exagerada, no propia de ella. La verdad era que la situación de Kise le estaba haciendo mucha gracia, así como también sentía lastima por el chico, quizás debería intentar ayudarlo en lo que fuera posible.

–En este momento no tengo mi _book_ de fotografías –Continuó el rubio–, también aparecí modelando un par de prendas de ropa, eso me sería de ayuda pero no creo que mi manager me lo dé en estos momentos.

–Creo que tendrás que olvidarte un tiempo del modelaje, Ki-chan.

–¿Pero qué haré?, ¿Cómo voy a sobrevivir? Oh no, ¡No pienso volver a casa! –el rubio llevó las manos hacia su cabeza para jalarse el cabello.

–Creo que podría tener algo para ti –Momoi llevó una mano a su rostro pensativa–, sí _él_ está trabajando allí con esa actitud de mierda, supongo que tú también podrías.

–¿Quién?

–Además –Realizó una pausa–, sí llevo a alguien puede que me distinga más como cliente y así entrar poco a poco en el negocio.

Kise dejó de jalarse el cabello mientras tragaba en seco, la forma de hablar de su amiga parecía como si estuviese metida en algún tipo de negocio ilegal o algo por el estilo, pero para sí fuera así, lucía demasiado despreocupada y sobre todo, feliz.

– ¡Ki-chan! –Al parecer había aclarado su mente–. Creo que tengo un trabajo para ti, pero primero tengo que hablar con Dai-chan para saber si están aceptando gente, ¡Es perfecto para ti, en serio!, el trabajo cumple con todas las condiciones para que no mueras de hambre en Tokyo mientras intentas arreglar las cosas con tu manager, y tú, por otra parte, cumples con las características perfectas para el.

– ¿Dai-chan?, ¿Quién es ese?

– Ok, Ki-chan –La chica se levantó del asiento mientras bebía lo que quedaba de su té y dejaba algo de dinero sobre la mesa–. Esa es mi parte, más rato te llamaré sí es que tengo suerte, ¡Te prometo que lo voy a lograr!

Y sin más, Momoi Satsuki dejó solo al poseedor de hebras doradas con más de una pregunta en su boca.

Kise llamó al camarero para que le llevaran la cuenta, pagó con lo que le dejó Satsuki puesto que era más que suficiente, luego le pagaría. Antes de salir del local, se dirigió al mostrador en donde preguntó sí tenían alguna guía de alojamientos. Para su suerte, como el café siempre era visitado por extranjeros, poseían varias de ellas. Kise tomó una de las revistas en donde le indicaron, se encontraban los hoteles más baratos. No podía quedarse en unos de esos lugares en donde pagaba por noche y el espacio era diminuto. Su hogar sería una habitación de hotel de mala muerte quizás hasta por cuánto tiempo. Marcó el número telefónico del hotel más económico que encontró y que no se veía _tan _mal. Reservó una habitación pequeña de una cama, no contrató ningún servicio como limpieza de habitación y comida.

Ya un poco más tranquilo, al saber que tendría un lugar para dormir por lo menos durante una semana, tomó el bolso que tenía sus pertenencias y salió del café acogedor para encontrarse con la realidad nevada de Tokyo. Mientras caminaba y se metía las manos dentro de sus pantalones recordó lo extraña que fue su conversación con Momoi. ¿Qué le conseguiría algo?, eso no le daba buena espina, para nada. No era que desconfiaba de ella, aunque sería normal hacerlo, pues hacían años que no la veía, aunque hablase con ella. ¿Qué tendría en mente esa chica? Suspiró con pesadez, no tenía más opción que confiar en su amiga.

Mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el hotel en que se quedaría por un buen tiempo, comenzó a reflexionar sobre sus decisiones de vida hasta el día de hoy. Tenía simplemente veinte años, ya era lo que legalmente se podría llamar un adulto, pero seguía sintiéndose como si hace poco tiempo hubiese terminado su vida escolar. La vida era complicada, no tenía intenciones de ir a la universidad (por ahora), lo único que le llamaba la atención era seguir una vida en el modelaje, no le apasionaba, no había nada que le apasionara hasta el momento. Todo lo hacía bien, por lo que nunca le costaba mucho trabajo adaptarse a nuevas situaciones. En el instituto no había tenido tantas novias como cualquiera podría pensar. Cuando era adolescente pensaba que se enamoraba de cada una, pero ahora que lo pensaba con detenimiento se preguntaba si realmente había sido de esa forma. Así como un pasatiempo, una carrera de vida o una persona, no había nada ni nadie que le haya apasionado, habían cosas que le gustaban, pero que no le causaban sentimientos así como tristeza o felicidad extrema. Sus romances eran de igual forma, eran agradables, ninguno le causo un sufrimiento como escuchaba de otras personas, tampoco le quitaban el sueño por la alegría causada.

De detuvo en medio de la acera para recordar nuevamente la dirección de hotel, sacó un papel de su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y lo comenzó a leer. En su espalda sintió un golpe, alguien había chocado con él pero no le prestó mayor atención, solo respondió con un "no te preocupes" cuando escuchó una voz masculina pero suave disculparse con él. Si la dirección era la correcta, el hotel estaría cerca. Caminó una cuadra más hasta dar con él, la fachada era blanca, bastante normal si tendría que describirla.

Al entrar en la recepción, la secretaria le sonrió de forma amable, le hizo firmar un contrato de hospedaje por una semana, a su pesar, tuvo que pagarla de forma inmediata. El botones del hotel, un chico que no parecía tener más de veinte años lo dirigió a su habitación. El pasillo se veía algo gastado, era iluminado por unas pocas lámparas pegadas en las paredes. Se detuvieron en la habitación número 15, en décimo el piso, el botones abrió la puerta entrando el bolso del chico y dejándolo sobre la cama, realizó una reverencia y se retiró.

Al ver la habitación arrugó la nariz. Una cama, con un velador a su lado y una lámpara, una mesa pequeña con una silla que se encontraban junto a una ventana mediana que su vista daba a la calle. El piso era alfombrado pero lucia limpio, suspiró con alivio, no era tan mala habitación, se imaginaba algo peor. Abrió una puerta que se encontraba al costado, el baño era diminuto. Dio un pequeño vistazo a el y cerró la puerta de manera inmediata. Se sacó los zapatos y se lanzó a la cama boca bajo, cuando lo hizo la cama crujió. Sacó el celular de su ropa y ladeó la cabeza para poder observar la pantalla, buscó el número de su ex novia y lo observó con nostalgia por unos minutos. Con duda apretó el botón en la pantalla para llamar. El tono sonaba y sonaba hasta que pasó al buzón de voz. Cortó. Marcó el mismo número hasta nuevamente esperar el buzón de voz, esta vez dejó un pequeño mensaje: "Quiero hablar contigo, cuando puedas hacerlo, llámame". No tenía nada mejor que decir. No podía dejar un mensaje pidiendo perdón, esas cosas debían decirse cara a cara.

Soltó el celular dejándolo sobre la cama y hundió su rostro en la almohada. Había sido un día largo, todo había comenzado como siempre, pero terminó de la peor forma, pensó si se trataba de alguna obra del destino. Quizás más adelante encontraría la felicidad y conocería a alguien. Se rió de si mismo ante el pensamiento absurdo, le habría encantado ser el protagonista de alguna novela romántica que terminara con final feliz o una película, así su existencia y felicidad se decidiría en una duración de una hora y media. Allí estaba, Kise Ryouta de veinte años de edad, recostado sobre una cama en un hotel de mala muerte, sin trabajo ni hogar y fantaseando sobre cómo sería su vida en una comedia romántica.

...

...

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido. Sintió el zumbido de su celular seguido por una musiquita de pitidos, era su_ agradable_ alarma, se levantó lentamente, aún se encontraba vestido y recostado boca abajo por lo que tenía el cuerpo un adormecido. Limpio un poco de saliva en la comisura de sus labios mientras se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama, tomó el celular que seguida emitiendo zumbidos y la música para despertarlo constantemente. Eran las diez de la mañana, eso significaba que su alarma ya había sonado dos veces, a las 8:30 am, y luego a las 9:30. Suspiró con cansancio cuando desactivo la alarma, pero luego con sorpresa, abrió sus ojos para ver que la pantalla le avisaba que tenía 4 llamadas perdidas, las revisó esperanzado que fuera su ex manager, pero no, eran de Momoi. Recordó lo que la chica le había dicho con anterioridad, ¿a caso le habría conseguido un trabajo?, luego notó que tenía un mensaje de ella.

**De: Momoicchi  
>Asunto: ¿No has muerto verdad?<br>¡Ki-chan, no mueras!  
>Hablé con mi amigo, ya sabes, Dai-chan.<br>¡Llámame cuanto antes!**

Kise arqueó una ceja.

–No sé de quién me hablas –Con resignación marcó el número de la chica.

–_¡Por fin!, pensé que habías muerto congelado –le respondieron._

–No me mates antes de tiempo –Se quejó mientras se acomodaba sobre la cama–, ¿Y?

–_¡Ah sí!, ¿Por qué no vamos a ver hoy el lugar?, si te interesa, podríamos dejar tus papeles para trabajar allí, ¿Qué tal?_

–Aún no sé de qué me estás hablando pero no me parece tan mala idea, ¿Dónde es?

–_Hehehe sabía que te iba interesar, encontrémonos en el Generation of Miracles host & cafe, no se ubica en el mismo lugar en donde están normalmente esas cosas, así que te será más fácil llegar, te mando la dirección por mensaje ¡Quizás tengamos suerte y veamos a Tetsu-kun!¡Nos vemos!_

Y cortó.

Kise nuevamente suspiró, esta vez de mala gana. ¿Cómo era eso de "sabía que te iba a interesar"?, no le había dicho nada de qué se trataba el asunto, además de que seguía nombrando personas como si él las conociera. Se levantó para tomar una ducha antes de salir hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

¿Qué era eso de _"host club & cafe"_?

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Esta vez el capítulo no avanzó como esperaba pero era necesario que fuera de esta forma, así que paciencia uvu  
>Aún me resulta complicado escribir desde la perspectiva de Kise, en un principio intenté con Kuroko, ¡Pero eso sí que fue imposible!, siento que escribir<br>este fic será un gran desafío. Por cierto, creo que ya he estado aclarando un poco más las parejas, así que las iré anunciando a medida en que avance la historia para tener más suspenso (?)

¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!, cuando lo intenté mi internet no me dejó responder los reviews así que probaré más rato.

Nos leemos en el próximo!


End file.
